


Get Your Hands Dirty

by Frailcanines



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood Kink, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Dirty Talk, Dream Is Whipped?, Exhibitionism, Exhibitionist Sapnap, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Blood Play, Mutual Masturbation, Name-Calling, Not-Power Bottom Power Bottom Dream, Palming, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sir Kink, Smut, Teasing, They're Shy? Lol That's Fucking Lame, Top Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Verbal Humiliation, Voice Kink, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frailcanines/pseuds/Frailcanines
Summary: highly inspired by "dirty" - grandson“your chest,” sapnap hummed, tongue darting out to dampen his lips. he’d noticeably frozen up, straightening his posture in hopes of coming off as more confident than he really was.dream looked away from him and towards his door, clearing his throat and gulping lightly.“let me see, dream,” sapnap whispered, biting the inside of his cheek when dream choked on his spit, looking over at his friend as though he’d just grown a third eye. “don’t act so surprised.”
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 187





	Get Your Hands Dirty

the fan encased in a stunning pc whirred quietly as the monitors beside it dozed off one at a time, a harsh clicking noise sounding through the air as the screens begged to be paid attention to.

sapnap stirred quietly, fingers brushing against his stubble and head resting against satin pillows. his body coated in a layer of goosebumps. as he opened his eyes, his heavy eyelashes attempted to pull his eyelids back down to his cheekbones.

he knew he’d have to get up sometime today. it’d been an uneventful day, full of quick glances at his laptop, more than aware that he’d had several assignments due. regardless, he remained in the same position, his hands tucked under his pillow and his body curled into a ball.

the boy wished he knew where this had started; he wished he knew when he’d ended up deciding to blow everything off to be alone with his online friends. he was mentally exhausted, the brain cells in his brain swimming into wall after wall as dark figures arose in his subconscious. his limbs were flaccid, numb from the pressure created by remaining in the same spot for so long.

he knew that dream was sitting on the other end of the line, only being further confirmed when he heard his chair squeak beneath him and a deep exhale leave his lips. they always spent their time like this, mindlessly remaining on ridiculously long calls together just to feel the presence of one another. both of them lived alone, so it’s not as though their long calls resorted in any muting or quiet whispers to anyone else.

sapnap would listen as dream played clips back, typed things into code, listened to music, conversed with others in their shared discord server, snored loudly, and streamed to tens of thousands of people. every single time, sapnap would remain mostly quiet, only shuffling over to his mic to ask a quick question or warn him of his soon-to-be absence.

“four days,” dream whispered, an obvious grin growing across his face, “and you’ve been asleep for the majority of it.”

sapnap was aware that dream didn’t expect a response. the blonde-haired boy was sure to be under the impression that his younger peer was blasting music loud enough to out-sound him or was sleeping with a pillow over his head. with a soft smile, sapnap leaned up slightly, “i’m here, dreamy.”

dream hummed, chuckling in response to the nickname. “fucking finally. i was getting bored listening to the sound of your loud-ass fan.”

“it’s working extra hard to keep the connection steady,” sapnap mumbled, “you’re entirely responsible for my slow pc.”

“you could always end the call,” the older boy responded, “nobody is stopping you.”

sapnap groaned, burying his face back into his pillow, “to end the call, i’d have to get up.”

“'sounds like an excuse,” dream teased, “you just don’t want me to leave you.”

sapnap grunted, a playful smile on his face. “you act as though i can’t just poke karl.”

“you wouldn’t,” dream sighed out, his eyes drooping slightly from being awake for so long.

“would,” sapnap replied, now fully sitting up to stretch, muscles flexing lightly and releasing tension he wasn’t aware was there previously.

yawning dramatically, he shifted until he was able to stand, legs stabilizing before sauntering over to his desk.

dream was silent, quickly responding to discord notifications as he prepared for another lengthy fundraiser stream. he’d been doing quite a few of those, though he'd never really specified why. a part of sapnap thought it was simply because he felt bad that he’d gone i.a for such a long time. aside from his occasional appearances on his friend’s streams, he’d gone completely silent.

it was clear to him that his fan base was in shambles, as he spent hours stressing all of his concerns to sapnap in their intimate calls. sapnap didn’t mind as long as it meant that dream was expressing his emotions in any capacity. for someone so closed-off, it was almost hypocritical that he asked so much of dream. he was well aware that his best friend wasn’t the most expressive person, so it was almost absurd how often he sat begging dream to tell him what was wrong.

dream was left picking up the pieces that he’d left scattered and broken, apologizing to his following time after time after he went on his strange, unexcused hiatuses. sapnap almost thought he was afraid of fully delving into his profession, what with how often he advised that his friends remove themselves from the conversations that they actively participated in with stans.

even if dream loved his following, he would never be able to bring himself to speak to them the same way sapnap did. sapnap praised them on a different level, often involving himself in arguments that pertained to his undying devotion to his following. dream didn’t understand it; he thought sap was being pretentious.

“did you even hear me?” sapnap mumbled, yawning quietly.

dream jumped, his thoughts being rudely interrupted by the piercing voice of his partner. “what?”

“when are you gonna stream?” sapnap sighed, tapping his mic-stand quietly as he turned his webcam on, waving at it to check for lag. when everything came back clear, he focused his attention back onto dream, waiting sourly for a response.

“i’m setting it up now,” dream replied, “be fucking patient.”

with an exasperated expression, sapnap glared into his webcam and demanded that dream look at him. “be nice to me, dickhead,” he spoke, smiling softly when he heard dream break into a fit of giggles.

he threw his head back, the green light around his name disappearing and reappearing as he spoke, “it pisses me off when you complain like that.”

“what’s that supposed to mean?” sapnap wheezed, looking into the camera with his eyebrows knitted together.

“it means you’re distracting,” dream responded, “now shush.”

sapnap smiled, his expression changing as he shifted in his seat. he thought about what he was about to say for a moment, wondering if it was too much for someone as reactive as dream to handle. he’d made these jokes in the past, and they only ever ended in lectures about their age gap.

“am i really that hot, dream?” sapnap teased, gripping his biceps as he watched the small green border surrounding his friend’s profile picture fade into nothing.

the tension in the air was noticeable, though not thick enough to really bother him. he heard the other clear his throat on the opposite line, likely looking at his second monitor to see if sapnap had a smug grin on his face. sapnap’s facial expression stuck, though, only wavering slightly as time passed by.

dream could feel the heat creeping up under his shirt and into his skin, bones shaking with adrenaline and anticipation. he turned ever-so-slightly to see himself in the mirror attached to his vanity, sighing after a flustered face stared back at him with a vengeance.

lolling his neck to the side, he draped his toes across the floor and pushed himself until he was looking at sapnap again. he analyzed the face before him, the dilated eyes, prominent eyebrows, high cheekbones, and tawny brown pieces of hair brushing pierced ears. he was well-aware that taking it too far would result in his fanbase finding out. the younger boy always struggled when it came to bragging about all of the affection he received from dream.

“why would i insist that your face-cam was on when we called if you weren’t?” he questioned, his eyebrow quirking up as his arms adjusted to the cool leather of the armrests on his chair.

he watched with a grin as sapnap looked away, lips pursed and ears glowing red. directly behind him was the mess that was his bed, embellished with gray sheets and a purring tabby. if he wasn’t so used to it, he’d think sapnap’s living conditions were below-average. cans of root beer scattered the floor, along with the clothes he’d thrown off in favor of putting more comfortable ones on directly after school. his walls were covered in posters of his favorite bands, specific to mccafferty and chase atlantic. the ends of some of them were peeling, curling into themselves as they hung lopsidedly.

he’d never known the boy before him to be anything but a slob. he was self-aware, warning dream when they’d shared a small hotel room years back. it was almost strange to think that he’d ever seen him in person, got to see his body wrack with laughter and see his staggering smile in person.

now, as sapnap fiddled with the black bandana that he’d put on just minutes before to keep his hair out of his face, dream found himself smiling as he watched the younger boy struggle to come up with a comeback.

“at a loss for words?” dream asked, directly after adjusting his mic so that it was closer to his mouth.

with a huff, sapnap looked over at his webcam, despite being red in the nose. “maybe if you weren’t such a pussy, we’d be at equal playing-fields.”

dream barked out a laugh, leaning back in his chair and adjusting the neck of his shirt, “you could’ve just said that you wanted to see my face, sap.”

“i don’t,” sapnap retorted, “it’s just not fair if you’re the only one with your camera on, asshat.”

dream hummed, standing up and taking off his headphones. he quickly stretched, throwing his head around in favor of locating his webcam. if sapnap wanted to get even, he’d help him by doing just that. wrapping his long fingers around a small camera in the corner of his room, he turned around, wandering back to his desk and adjusting it so that it fit into its stand.

“the things i do for you,” dream huffed, leaning slightly to the side so that he could turn the camera on. the screen went gray before depicting his slim body, adorned in a white tank top that rode up his waist the longer he was bent over.

after he edited the settings and fully adjusted the lens, he sat down and instead took to hooking the camera up to his computer. he hesitated every now and again, aware that he rarely ever did this. the dusty action camera normally remained stuffed in a drawer with a piece of tape covering the closed lens. finally properly hooked up, he returned his focus to sapnap, who was staring at his phone boredly.

dream silently enabled his camera, staring at his friend with knuckles pressed to his cheek. he was already quite annoyed, desperate to continue their friendly banter. his hope was that sapnap would’ve been paying attention and would’ve noticed that his company was now sitting idly in front of him.

“oh shit,” sapnap mumbled, fumbling slightly as he tried to simultaneously set his phone down and shut it off. he trailed off, not saying anything else as he stared at dream, his head tilted slightly as he analyzed the boy. his hair had gotten longer since the last time he’d seen him, half of it tied back into a messy bun. his eyes were averted, eyebrows knitted together in deep thought. the black headset that covered the 2mm gauges that normally caught the attention of those that looked at him shone in the light, bringing out the darker strands of hair that wrapped around them. his white tank top just barely covered his chest, exposing his ribs ever-so-slightly. the slight ripples in his skin looked prettier than they would on anyone else, what with a small constellation of freckles covering the patch that he was able to see. he looked pretty, at least in sapnap’s opinion.

dream chuckled, lifting a leg so that he could rest his elbow on his knee, “what are you looking at?”

“ _you,_ ” sapnap replied, rubbing at his stubble nervously. he took to staring at his nails, picking at the black nail polish. he figured that feigning disinterest would ease the tension that had arisen around them.

“what-” dream stuttered, “what part of me?”

sapnap shifted uncomfortably, looking up at dream with an unreadable expression on his face. from what dream could tell, he was trying to figure out what to say.

“your chest,” sapnap hummed, tongue darting out to dampen dry lips. he’d noticeably frozen up, straightening his posture in hopes of coming off as more confident than he really was.

dream looked away from him and towards his door, clearing his throat and gulping lightly.

“let me see, dream,” sapnap whispered, biting the inside of his cheek when dream choked on his spit, looking over at his friend as though he’d just grown a third eye. “don’t act so surprised.”

dream looked down, his cheeks almost impossibly pink. he felt sapnap’s gaze on him, even if he wasn’t physically in front of him. adjusting slightly in his seat, he dropped his leg and laid back, hands shaking as he moved to pull the end of his shirt to the side. exhaling shakily, he stared into the camera, watching as sapnap grinned. he could feel his nipple hardening as the winter air wafted towards it, the freckles surrounding it lighter than the ones on his face were.

“so precious,” sapnap muttered, his eyes half-lidded and his mouth slightly open. he looked as though he was wordlessly praising dream, sending the other into a fit of unsatisfying squirms.

a sigh emitted from dream’s mouth as he pushed his head into his shoulder. “pretty?”

sapnap inhaled harshly, running a hand over his face. he stared at the floridan showing himself off in front of him like he was prey waiting to be feasted on, like he was made to be wrapped around his finger.

“so pretty,” he purred, “so obedient.”

dream whined, spreading his legs for the brown-haired boy. the gray material of his sweatpants caught onto his hip-bones, pooling around his subtle bulge.

sapnap laughed, leaning forward until his lips were as close to the mic as they could be. with a wicked smirk, he asked, “aren’t you supposed to be streaming, bud?”

dream’s eyes snapped open, face turning and eyes boring into the monitor in front of him, looking at sapnap with a look that screamed “fuck”.

“i wouldn’t want to interrupt,” he smiled, “i’ll let you finish setting up.”

dream shook his head, whimpering slightly as he looked at the other streamer desperately. “please don’t do this.”

“i’m not doing anything, dreamy,” sapnap replied. he leaned back with a satisfied look on his face, his hand reaching for the mouse.

“finish what you started!”

sapnap giggled, “it’s not my fault you’re as sensitive as you are. bye now, clay.”

_dream started a call that started on 12/29/20._

dream threw his head back after his eyes scanned the text, flailing his limbs around like a child. not only was he flustered, but he was also half-hard and confused. even if they flirted casually from time-to-time, sapnap had never taken it that far. he always stopped at a certain point, drawing back and forcing the conversation into a different direction. it hadn’t been a big deal in the past, but it most definitely was now, especially since the smallest of movements had him aching.

over everything, though, he was surprised with himself. he’d never been the submissive type, always leading their flirtatious conversations and lecturing sapnap every time he took it too far, advising that he kept his horniness to a minimum. he’d never followed sapnap’s instructions before, always opting to find a way around his stupid rules to piss him off. he was ashamed of himself. he’d flaunted himself for his friend of seven years and begged for his approval in the midst of it.

he was an animal. he slowly closed his legs, entangling them as he sat up, reaching for his water bottle. if anything, sapnap was right. he’d promised a stream, and he wasn’t going to disappoint his audience once again. even if he had to do it with a boner and a voice that was two-notches higher than it normally was.

he’d claim that he’d fallen ill and was in the process of recovery and apologize for how strange he sounded. he’d continue as he normally would, rambling about probability and numbers as he ran through forests in search of lava pits. he’d smile and thank everyone that donated, occasionally apologizing for his absence and end it all with a promise that he’d be back soon.

despite the fact that his body was continuously shooting adrenaline through his veins, he found himself standing up, ignoring the pain, and turning off his webcam. he’d be damned if he were to accidentally face-reveal looking as wrecked as he does.

the younger boy hadn’t said anything that would justify the intense whirlwind that was making its way through his gut. maybe he’d just over read the situation, let himself get lost in the fantasy.

he groaned, opening up streamlabs and proceeding to finish setting up for his stream. he’d prepared a makeshift starting-soon screen while sapnap was asleep, hoping that it would do until he was able to commission an artist.

dream made some last-minute changes to the layout of his stream, fiddling with the official timer and starting up minecraft to turn optifine off. he was determined to get some form of content out, upset with his inconsistency within the past few months. the blond couldn’t even really say that he was struggling with anything personal; he just hadn’t had the motivation to upload. he opted to spend his days asleep or coding for others, desperately searching for anything that would get his mind off of his stressful career and stubborn community.

what he most definitely didn’t need was sapnap plaguing his mind and worsening his already unbearable anxiety. the boy was already a lot to handle without all of the sexual implications. the last thing he wanted to deal with was his undying sex-drive.

sighing, dream reached for his phone, thumbing through his notifications before opening twitter. though he was certain that the update accounts would handle it if he didn’t, he figured he’d make their jobs slightly easier for a night. he sent a warning out immediately after adding a “<3” to the end of it, hoping to excite those that had been anticipating his stream.

he then clicked the “go live!” button, watching as his starting soon screen came into view on his second monitor, lofi quietly sounding from the other. dream skimmed the chat as people filtered in, hoping for some form of feedback on his starting-soon screen. he eventually started seeing some chats about it, mostly about how “on-brand” and “fitting” it was.

even if he didn’t plan on keeping it forever, dream was glad that people were happy with the work he’d put in. it made him feel as though he’d been forgiven by those that were angry with him for his lack of an online presence as of recently.

he lowered the volume of the music after a while, greeting his chat and running through the plans for that day's stream. as he heard his voice come out of his mouth, he mentally cringed at the pitch. it was still quite high-pitched, though it wasn’t nearly as bad as it’d been fifteen minutes ago.

he quickly apologized for how strange he sounded, claiming that it was because he had a sore throat. he explained that he was okay and safe, just suffering from a little bit of a cold. the chat replied as they normally would, with hearts and occasional sad-faces, wishing that he get well as soon as possible.

dream was quick to avert their attention, instead focusing in on the speedrun at hand. though he wasn’t super hopeful that he’d have any significant luck, he was still eager to get his mind off of the events that’d occurred previous to him starting his stream.

he continued to ramble, occasionally having to promise his chat that he wasn’t going to make any stupid decisions. his bright-green body sailed across the desert before him, in search of a desert temple or a lava pit. he occasionally snagged sticks from the tumbleweed nearby, hoping to get into the nether as quickly as possible.

when he finally located a desert temple, he was quick to cascade down the stairs and into the main room, quickly mining at an orange clay block before hopping down into the dark room and eliminating the threat (in the form of a pressure-plate) from the room. he voiced the fact that there was a chance he could get a looting lll book.

he bounced his leg in excitement, opening the first chest and inserting bread, an iron pickaxe, and a few gold ingots into his inventory. he sighed, opening the next chest and immediately closing it, not seeing anything worth grabbing. the rest of the chests were similar, only containing cacti, iron ingots and tree saplings.

dream continued on his path to the end, not paying much mind to the fact that he hadn’t found much in the temple. he found himself making a portal nearly ten minutes later. he quickly scooped lava into the glistening bucket in his hand and slowly morphed the obsidian into a portal. taking a lighter from the sack on his back, he lit the portal and stepped into it.

hearing his phone chime softly against his desk, he picked it up, scanning for any important messages. he seemed to have missed numerous discord notifications, the top one being from one of the admins on his merch server.

with a hesitant sigh, dream opened his phone and then the app, seeing messages from a few of his admins, as well as from the pop-off group chat, karl, and sapnap. his thumb stuttered as he went to click on the youngest boy's message, worried that it may be something that he didn’t want to read in the middle of a stream.

with a hushed mumble that was barely picked up by those tuning into the stream, dream opened the notification and glanced back up at streamlabs before looking back down, running his eyes over the bright white text.

he sucked in a breath as he finished reading the group of short sentences, straight to the point and seemingly sent without pausing to think about what he was sending to his friend of seven years.

under the pads of his fingers was a picture of sapnap, bandana undone and hair frayed across his forehead, eyebrows arched underneath it. shifting slightly in his seat, he adjusted his vision and tried to bring himself to re-read the words in front of him.

upon finding the strength, his eyes gnawed at the words with all of his might, raking over the text over and over again as he finally began to understand the point of the selfie.

**_sapnap @2:30am_ **   
_what happened to your voice, dream?_

_why so high-pitched? you don't want your following thinking something's wrong, do you?_

_you're so stupid._

_i can imagine the way you look right now. your thighs are clenched and your bun is loose, probably loose enough to fall out. you're still just as flushed as you were before, and you're desperately trying to focus on your stupid speedrun to distract yourself from the thought of me. how pathetic._

_**sapnap @2:34am** _   
_it's okay though, dreamy. i'm right here with you._

the blond boy exhaled, staring with wide eyes at the picture of sapnap that somehow got more and more interesting as the seconds passed. he muted his mic as quickly as he could, bullshitting an excuse off the top of his head. within seconds the room around him was filled with silence, the only reminder that tens of thousands of people were watching him being the donations that continued to roll in, even as he remained a.f.k.

sapnap’s face was displayed on his phone screen, unmoving and yet speaking a thousand words all at the same time, brown eyes staring into the camera as though his life depended on it. his cheeks were flushed a light pink, speckled with blemishes and scars from his childhood. his lips were slightly chapped and a little ripped up from all the times he incessantly pulled at it in his scared state. his black hoodie hid his neck, only revealing the pale skin ever-so-slightly.

dream licked his lips and ran a hand through his hair, successfully undoing the bun and feeling his hair fall to hang around his shoulders loosely. he shook his head, typing a quick response back before flinging his phone onto the floor, aware that the vibrations wouldn’t annoy him from where it’s at.

**_dream @2:37am_ **

_you're so irritating._

unmuting his mic, dream continued the stream, not paying much mind to the confusion that followed his poorly-excused absence. he hopped through basalt deltas and onto the treetops of the crimson forests, searching for the subtle glint of nether bricks. his nonstop running caused his hunger bar to drop as quickly as it had risen when he’d eaten, resulting in him eating the last of his bread. he groaned, annoyed and trudging through soulsand. he knew that the run was over. it wasn’t like it was world-record pace anyway, what with the massive break in the process of entering the nether. he’d forgotten to stop the clock when he’d stepped back, only realizing when he looked up and saw a bright green thirty-one staring back at him. he’d thrown his head back in frustration, stomping his feet slightly as he consulted his chat.

“it looks like this run is dead, ya'll,” dream sighed, looking around for a body of lava to dive into. he was sprinting again, not caring about his lack of food as he stumbled upon a lava pool, running and jumping into it with all of his might. he watched as he slowly sunk beneath the surface, his body bright red and twitching violently as the heat overtook him.

when the death screen flashed before his screen, he clicked back to the menu and checked his donations, leaning back in his chair as he watched them flood in, numerous people asking for an update on george and his living situation.

“george is doing well,” he cheered, “unless i’m mistaken, he just finished moving into his new home.”

dream watched as a new world appeared in front of him, sliding his mouse across his mousepad in search of a desert. he nodded excitedly, happy to see one to the left of him. he ran towards a few trees, aimlessly punching at them until he was able to gather enough materials to hop towards the water that separated the birch forest from the desert.

“i’m streaming,” was all that left his mouth as he heard someone join the call he’d mindlessly joined when he’d started streaming. he quickly tabbed out upon not hearing a response. his chat flooded with theories on who it was, flitting between punz and bad.

the blond groaned upon seeing who it was, his eyes rolling slightly as he stared blankly at sapnap’s killua profile picture. he heard the younger boy snigger on the other line, the green circle around his name gleaming mockingly.

“i know,” sapnap giggled, “did you miss me?”

“not in the slightest.”

dream quickly tabbed out of discord, reopening minecraft and mindlessly swimming across the length of the river as he waited for the other boy to say something. in truth, he was quite nervous. sapnap hadn’t gone easy on him tonight in terms of the flirting. a part of him was worried that he’d say something stupid just to get a reaction.

“you should hop on munchy and 1v1 with me,” sapnap said. he spoke as though everything he was saying hid a secret meaning, something that could only be dug up by those that were clever enough to see through his seemingly-innocent facade.

dream sighed, rubbing his lips together. in truth, he’d do just about anything to avoid speaking to the other boy for any longer. even if it did boost his views, having sapnap around caused more harm than good, especially since he hadn’t stopped riding his ego the entire evening. “i don’t know if i want to right now.”

“come on,” sapnap groaned, “the chat wants it.” dream could tell he was smirking on the other line, as his voice came out less audible than usual and was smothered with devilish intent.

“they don’t know anything,” dream joked, marching over to a few cows and hitting them until they dissolved into steam. he nodded his head again, quickly turning and setting a crafting table down in attempts to make a crafting table.

sapnap chuckled on the other line, “he’s just afraid of looking like a pussy, guys.”

“don’t do that,” dream mumbled, “you’ll only embarrass yourself in the end.”

sapnap scoffed, “dreamy wants to talk about embarrassing interactions?”

their voices dissipated into nothing, the call going quiet as dream exhaled shakily. the chat questioned what the younger boy was talking about, replying to one another and complaining as mods timed them out for spamming.

“i’ll tell them, dream,” sapnap cooed, cracking his knuckles and humming a gentle tune as he awaited a response.

the blond boy rolled his eyes, turning in his chair and reaching for a jacket that he could put on to avoid the air that the air conditioner was sure to fan forcefully against his skin. zipping up the black jacket that he’d rolled on, he focused back in on sapnap’s voice, listening to his incessant rambling as he threatened the other.

“there’s nothing to tell them,” he mocked ignorance, continuing on his path towards a cave that he saw hidden behind a mountain of sand.

sapnap tsked, typing quickly on his keyboard as he responded, “that’s not the appropriate way to respond to a threat, dream.”

“i’m not afraid of you, dude,” dream sighed, his nimble fingers pressing a little too roughly on the mouse that they rested on.

glancing down, he watched as sapnap’s name appeared in yellow from within the chat logs. his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, the only evidence that the server was even open to uninvited visitors in the first place being the queue at the very top of the section.

he’d barely been given the time to process his friend’s presence in his server before he was in front of him, the effect confirming that he’d teleported to his green body outlining his skin.

“if you don’t wanna come to me, i’ll come to you!” sapnap giggled, crouching in front of him and hitting him a few times for good measure.

and so they played together, working around one another and sharing their materials as they forced their way through the nether.

they’d started talking as they normally did, teasing one another and making stupid bets in hopes of one-upping one another. dream’s voice had leveled out, meaning that he spoke as he normally would. he was mindful of his partner as the two of them traded, throwing different items at one another upon request.

“we should be able to get to the end pretty quickly at this rate,” the older boy declared, hopping into the hole with the group of piglins they’d imprisoned to collect the pearls that they’d dropped.

“how many?” sapnap questioned, throwing a few more gold bricks into the hole for good measure. he was fidgeting quite loudly on the other line, spamming his c-cap and moving from a sitting position to a crouching position continually.

dream opened his inventory, sighing when he saw that they’d only collected ten in total, “we need at least three more.”

“we could always try to cut through a warped forest on our way back to the portal,” the texan suggested, backing away from the hole and looking around for any sign of blue trees.

“i suppose,” dream mumbled, building out of the hole and hopping towards sapnap. “we need to be quick if we do. we’re on world-record pace.”

the two of them ended up agreeing on splitting up, going in opposite directions and communicating their whereabouts to one another as they built across lava lakes and fought off hoglins.

there wasn’t any sign of a warped forest on dream’s side, and he huffed, angrily itching at the light hair on his chin as he complained to his chat.

“i’m bored,” sapnap sighed, snickering slightly as he looked around for an exit.

“i don’t care if you’re bored,” dream replied, hopping on top of a group of fossils as he put up a fight against a couple of skeletons.

“i don’t wanna do this anymore,” sapnap groaned, “i wanna be done, dream. end stream.”

dream huffed, looking over at chat as they cursed at sapnap, praying that their favorite streamer wouldn’t comply and would continue on his quest to beat the game.

“it has been quite a while,” dream nodded, yawning slightly. “i might.”

dream said his (slightly awkward) goodbyes to sapnap, letting him know that he’d be available once he raided someone. upon finally ending the call, dream sighed and resorted to thanking his audience for their kindness and patience within these past few weeks.

he focused on the idea of the fundraiser, notifying the chat that they could continue to donate until the early morning. he apologized for the semi-short stream and promised that he’d be back soon with more interesting content.

the blond ended up raiding sylvee, sighing happily at her thankful reaction to his subtle support. closing out of her stream, he stood up, shoving the camera that he’d used in order to present himself for sapnap to the side. he raised his arms up and behind his head, shifting uncomfortably as he stretched and opted to go refill his water bottle.

his hope was that sapnap would fuck off for a bit, give him the time to restore his social battery before putting him through more mental violence. stumbling down the stairs, he stepped into his kitchen, opening the fridge with a small grunt.

there wasn’t much in it, in truth. it was filled with water bottles and the yogurt he frequently ate to avoid snacking on junk during his weird spurts of motivation.

he finally opted to just order pizza, closing his fridge and leaning in to type in the number of the local pizza shop. dream was somewhat of a hawaiian pizza enthusiast, consistently ordering it in hopes of showing those that cared just how far he would go to defend it.

however, his call was interrupted by the annoying and persistent ringing that came from upstairs, signaling that he was being tugged into a call. he groaned in defeat, talking slightly faster and ending the call before shuffling up the stairs in hopes of telling off whoever had forced him into entering a call without considering what he was up to.

speed-walking into his room, he threw his headphones on, grunting softly as he was met with blaring music on the other person’s end. he recognized the taste immediately as sapnap’s, stomping his foot in defiance before taking a seat. “what the fuck do you want? you can’t leave me alone for five fucking seconds, can you?”

the music stopped, followed by a hearty chortle, “you’re making me out to be an attention whore, clay.”

“clay? are you fucking kidding me?” dream seethed, pulling himself towards his desk until his ribs were fully pressed against the black slab of wood that his equipment rested on.

“quit yelling,” sapnap said, “spend time with me.”

“i’ve spent all day picking up after your shit!” dream groaned, digging his fingers into the mousepad that was sprawled across the length of his table. “i spent all fucking day trying to calm myself down after you pulled that fucking stunt! i’m sick and tired of this.. thing.. happening all the time, sapnap!”

sapnap fiddled with his fingers on the other line, his eyebrows knitted together and his legs crossed. “then don’t let it happen. it’s not my fault that you do.”

“you try being in my shoes!” dream replied, volume only rising as the seconds passed, “you try having a stable conversation with someone an hour after they had you flaunt yourself for them!”

“you liked it,” sapnap mumbled, a grin beaming behind his microphone.

dream gasped, digging his heels into the carpet as he shrieked, “sapnap!”

“it’s true, you loved it,” the shorter boy had turned his camera off shortly after joining the call, not willing to let his older friend see the reactions that his lecture elicited.

“i did not!” dream responded, squirming in his seat slightly as he pulled the jacket closer to his chest.

sapnap hummed, “you totally did. in fact, i can show you just how much you enjoyed it.” quiet tapping was evident on the other line, and within seconds an image had been forwarded to him via direct messages.

dream sighed and grabbed his phone, allowing it to scan his face before quickly opening snapchat to see what the other had sent to him.

“give me your honest opinion, clay,” sapnap joked, scoffing slightly as he listened to the silence stretch on his friend’s behalf.

dream huffed, logging out of his public snapchat and quickly entering the information for his private account. he wasn’t sure what to expect. sapnap was pretty unreadable, all things considered.

he huffed as he stared at the picture on his phone, depicting himself laid across his black chair, chest out and hard-on visible in the image. he hadn't been previously aware that sapnap had taken a picture of any kind, staring at it with wonder as he considered its implications.

was it possible that the other boy had taken pictures like this in the past before? whether it fell under this context or not, did sapnap find pleasure in the expressions that dream made when they casually called?

at the end of the day, it really didn't matter to him. his cheeks were glowing a deep red and his legs were twitching ever-so-slightly as he looked back up at sapnap's profile picture. "why did you take this?"

"i thought you looked cute," sapnap responded easily, looking down at his phone and liking the picture he'd sent dream to reiterate his statement. "look how small you look in this."

dream scoffed, "i do not look small." the tint on his cheeks glowed regardless of his words, his brain was suffocating with questions pertaining to how long sapnap had viewed him as "cute".

"you look breakable," sapnap corrected, "almost like i could bend you over my thigh and break you."

dream sucked in a breath at that, staring down at his keyboard and fidgeting with the rgb to distract himself from the heat that was growing between his thighs.

the younger boy pressed his fingers against his lips, thinking about the way that his older friend had most likely reacted to that sentence. he was sure to be sat with his chest slightly more puffed-up than usual and his eyes glossed over. "i can imagine the noises you'd make when i touched you, so needy and desperate for anything that i give you."

"anything?" dream replied, leaning forward slightly as he found himself entangled in the conversation, in sapnap's web.

sapnap murmured, smiling at dream's responsiveness, "permission, my fingers, me."

dream choked out a cough on the other line, trying his very best to keep his composure. "permission?" he questioned again, positive that he wouldn't be able to form a sentence any more difficult than that.

"of course. you'd be such good boy for me. you'd ask before doing anything you know i wouldn't let you do without my approval," sapnap let his fingers slip down to his stomach, grabbing onto some of the skin there as he waited patiently for dream's response.

dream nodded, a whine-like noise ripping through his throat as he closed his eyes. "i like you a lot."

"i know," sapnap chuckled, his eyes brightening, "i like you just as much."

the blond laughed in response, "why didn't you tell me sooner?" his hair was still hanging loosely at his shoulders, still slightly wet from being tied up so quickly after his shower.

"because you're a dick ninety-nine percent of the time," sapnap replied, a familiar comfort wafting in the air between them; a comfort that he only felt around the older boy.

the two of them eased into a more-common situation, forgetting the task at hand as they discussed different times that they'd tried to communicate their crushes to one another in the past. even if there weren't many scenarios in which they'd expressed anything beyond platonic admiration for one another, there were a few moments that they talked over that had deeper meanings that they hadn't yet explored at the time. their relationship in itself was never brought up, as it wasn't something that either of the boys viewed as important. as long as they were paired together and seen as a duo, they didn't mind if it was platonic or not.

sapnap shifted slightly, setting his water bottle down after they'd taken a break from speaking to calm themselves down, "i want to see you."

dream smiled, "i can hook up my camera?"

the texan smiled, taking off one of the earmuffs to adjust his earring slightly, "do that."

"yes, sir," dream joked, standing up and straightening his jacket briefly as he reached for his webcam, bringing it to his chest so that he could turn it on and edit some of the settings so that sapnap could see him slightly better than he could before.

sapnap hummed at the name, grinning to himself, "i like that." he replaced his fingers with the muff once again, pulling at his shorts to ease the confining pull .

dream nodded, "noted." he quickly set up his camera, sitting down after he set it up, watching as the other boy looked with curiosity at the jacket that he'd put on.

"when did you put that on?"

"the air conditioning turned on halfway through my stream and i got cold," dream replied honestly, pulling the sleeves up and over his fists in order to hide his fingers. he admired the bagginess of the hoodie, staring idly at the fabric that engulfed the entirety of his rather large hand.

sapnap's eyebrows furrowed, "take it off." he looked away from dream towards his second monitor, scrolling through his emails and deleting those that seemed pointless to him. he'd been prompted with business opportunities on a consistent basis since he first blew up alongside dream, making it so that his inbox was almost always flooded by freelance artists desperately seeking work.

dream groaned but complied, slipping the jacket off of his shoulders and laying it down on his lap, looking up at the screen for approval. the cold hit him immediately, making freckled skin break out in goosebumps.

"good boy," sapnap praised, smiling at the other boy's submissive behavior. he was thankful that dream was as sensitive as he was, almost feeling moldable in his grip. it boosted his ego that he had any effect on dream at all; the boy was very pretty, after-all. he was out of sapnap's league and much too attractive to be as weak as he was. all it took were a few words to have his pale thighs flushed pink and his fingers twitching. "tell me, clay, what are your favorite pet names?"

dream chewed on the question for a little, curling around the fuzzy coat in his lap as he thought. there wasn't any nickname that he particularly favored above all others. he was thankful whenever he was called anything other than his name. "i like dreamy, it's cute. any other nickname is alright as long as it isn't creepy," he chuckled.

"would you be mad if i called you a fucktoy?" sapnap teased back, smiling slightly as he dropped yet another boring business email into his overflowing e-trashcan.

the other boy sputtered, pressing his thighs together as they laid over the armrest of his chair. his back was pressed to the other armrest, making his position look slightly awkward, what with his lanky build. the freckles on his shoulders blended in with the rosy tint that coated them, the collarbones attached to them poking out of the tank top that left little to the imagination. "no," he muttered, moving to pick at the peeling skin on his thumb.

"what are you trying to say?" sapnap cooed, grinning like a feline who'd just spotted its next meal, "is that all you want to be to me?"

dream outwardly voiced his disagreement with that statement, shaking his head and muttering a "nuh-uh". dream wanted to be all that sapnap ever thought about. "i wanna be so much more than that," he replied. he wanted to plague the younger boy's mind and be the face that he thought about when he jerked off into his sheets late at night. he wanted to be the person sapnap thought of when his friends asked him what pornstar he watched when getting off.

"who do want to be to me, baby?" the texan pressed, eyebrows arched and eyes running rampant across the exposed skin on dream's side. it was a lot paler than the rest of his body, likely due to being covered by a properly-fitting shirt majority of the time.

"yours," the eldest uttered, curling in on himself slightly when he looked up at the camera and saw how nervous he looked.

sapnap choked out a menacing laugh, throwing his head back and gripping his knee when dream whined. "then strip for me."

sure enough, dream was quick to sit up slightly, anxiety creeping up in his chest as he took his shirt off upon hearing sapnap's request. his long arms bent over his head as he tugged it off, flinging it to the floor and pushing the jacket that was covering his thighs onto the floor.

his cheeks flushed as he laid back down, his bare back arching slightly against the cool pressure of the plastic. his laid flat just below his eyebrows as he stared back up at sapnap's avatar, hoping that he'd would turn his camera back on eventually. sapnap hadn't asked him to take his sweatpants off, instead leaving them on and listening for further instruction.

"you're so eager for me," sapnap commented, voice slightly rough as dream's entire chest sat on display on his screen, "it's almost like you've been imagining something like this happening."

dream nodded embarrassingly quick, "i've wanted your attention on me for such a long time, sap." dream chest was rising and falling more rapidly now, breath speeding up as the other poked fun at him.

sapnap hummed in approval, sighing as he stared at the boy in front of him. "mm, there's a lot of talking coming from you right now."

"i'm sorry," dream said quickly, shutting his mouth and folding his hands patiently. he looked sincere, for what it was worth. he seemed to be genuinely sorry for pestering the other.

"yeah?" sapnap replied, "then put your mouth to use and suck. three of them."

dream gasped, but reacted quickly, knowing what sapnap meant. he folded his thumb and pinky on top of one another as he brought his longest fingers to his mouth. he licked his lips quickly before opening them, slowly inserting all three fingers into his mouth, groaning slightly at the feeling. he grinned slightly as he stared at himself in the camera, tongue lapping sloppily over his middle finger as the others remained still in his mouth. 

he continued when he heard sapnap hiss on the other line, pushing his fingers farther down his throat and moaning when they hit the back of his throat. his tongue continued to twist around his thin fingers, flinching every time one of them tapped his teeth. 

"so gorgeous," sapnap praised, his voice rough and raw as he stared at the boy in front of him, thigh twitching slightly as he imagined his dick in place of the fingers that were currently stuffed down dream's throat. 

dream moaned out at the compliment, his eyes barely open as his hair covered them. he was straining against his sweatpants, getting harder as he put on a show for the younger boy. 

sapnap pinched at the skin on his inner-thigh as he leaned back in his chair, biting down on his bottom lip at the sharp sting that each nip brought forth. "wanna use your pretty mouth.."

"please," dream choked out, fingers deep in his throat as his tongue held his fingers.

sapnap purred, "take them out, puppy." he listened as dream hastily took his fingers out of his mouth, catching his breath and staring down at the spit on his fingers with interest. the pet name had sent a streak of heat straight through his body and into his gut, hips squirming as thin fabric scraped his shaft. 

the shorter boy watched dream as his mouth opened in a silent gasp in result of the material brushing up against his tip. he was enjoying this far more than he should be, especially since the fun hadn't even truly started yet. he began to attempt to speak to the boy, make him to sit still and listen. he got no reaction, however, as dream continued to thrust into nothing, refraining from touching without the other boy's permission. sapnap growled at this, annoyed that the other boy thought that he had any control in the situation. _fucking mutt._

“i asked you a question,” sapnap said loudly, lifting his leg up to meet his chest and tapping aggressively at his desk as the older boy stopped squirming in his seat, half-naked and in a state of confusion.

dream was desperate to get back to what he was doing, skin stuck to the leather chair as sweat continued to form on the surface of his back, sighing quietly as he tried to focus on what sapnap was saying, “yes sir?”

a feeling of guilt made itself at home within his chest, feeling bad for being unable to listen to the other. he was certain that sapnap wasn’t happy with his selfish attempt to get himself off. he figured he could make up an excuse, gasp out a plea and hope that his prayers would be answered. not that it would matter regardless; sapnap would listen.

“you make my skin burn,” dream begged, “i can’t focus on what you’re saying. i need to touch myself so badly. 'want more than just my boxers.”

he heard a quiet chuckle on the other line, muffled by some kind of fabric. his eyes were unfocused and his fingers were twitching far too much as they gripped his forearms in attempts to process what sapnap was doing on the other line.

“look at you,” sapnap cooed, his voice echoing in dream’s headset, “you can’t even see me, dreamy.”

“i don’t have to,” dream replied, his voice high-pitched in the same fashion it was just two hours ago. “tell me to do something, sap. i’ll do anything.” 

smile lines appeared on the texan's face, heart softening as he listened to the other beg. he sighed comfortably, leaning forward, "let's make a deal." he laughed once again when dream's face lit up, watching his scramble to sit properly in his chair, nipples harder than sapnap thought was possible.

"you listen to me palm myself," sapnap offered, "and i'll turn my camera on and let you touch, yeah?"   
  
dream nodded furiously, dizzying slightly as straightened his posture and put his hands on his back. he was thankful that sapnap had given in, thankful that he only had to endure a little bit more before he could whine with a fist around his dick and urge the other boy to keep talking. 

sapnap hummed, still smiling as he positioned himself, eyes flicking up at dream as he pressed the heel of his palm against his leaking cock, grunting slightly as the older boy adjusted his headphones so that sapnap was slightly louder in his ears. "your hands are so pretty, so holdable."

dream smiled, listening silently and folding his legs under his body, the bones of his knees visible through his sweatpants, "i think about yours all the time."

"how so?" sapnap questioned, his mind blanking and limiting his ability to speak as his hips bucked into the rough crevice of his palm. he was slightly worked up now, silently begging dream to keep talking. 

"i've thought about how they would feel around my neck," dream whispered, "i used to get off to the thought of them pressing into my hips." dream was blushing now, his -- then secret -- admiration for the other dripping out of his mouth and into the air. 

sapnap moaned, a hoarse laugh gently following as he squirmed under his hand. "you're disgusting." his words were lighthearted, eliciting a cute snort from his paramour. 

the slight tension in the air eased up as he laughed, the foreign feeling that had settled between them disappearing as they continued to laugh, bouncing off one another and only cackling harder when sapnap coughed up satisfied whines between gasps for air. 

the texan had sped up his pace, eyes trained on dream and smile plastered on his face. the other had his arms wrapped around his stomach from his hysterical laughing. there were tears in his eyes that began to roll down his cheeks when the other grunted helplessly

"this is so stupid!" the blond gasped out, rolling back in forth in his chair and staring happily at sapnap's profile picture after the other scolded him. 

"'m not gon-" sapnap was cut off by another blithe reel of laughs from the other, listening intently as the other desperately tried to calm himself down. "'m not gonna be able to cum if you keep fucking laughing like that, dream." 

at that, the mentioned man doubled over, apologizing profusely as giggles rumbled out of him. "i'm trying!" he replied hopelessly, the muscles on his back exposing themselves to sapnap, who gladly lapped up the image. 

"try harder?" sapnap offered, forcefully pawing into his erection and mewling at the pressure. 

dream bit down on his lip and covered his eyes with his forearms, breathing heavily and ignoring the other's needy noises, trying and successfully starting to calm himself down. 

sapnap, on the other hand, stared with half-lidded eyes at the top of dream's head, not being able to help but wonder if that was what he'd see if dream was in-between his legs. he immersed himself into the fantasy, hand working as a substitute for the other's velvety throat. 

he threw his head back with a sharp exhale, listening as dream slowly lifted himself up and took a sip of water to fully catch his breath. his tip continuously pressed against the damp fabric of his boxers, leaving him to shiver delightedly at the cold feeling. 

'you look nice like that," sapnap complimented through a voice-crack, thankful his camera wasn't on to catch the blush that formed beneath his fluttering eyelashes. 

dream mumbled out a _thank you_ , his voice still incredibly high-pitched due to dissolving self-control. he was growing tired of listening to the other boy enjoy himself while he was forced to sit and listen with his hands folded politely. "hurry up, honey." 

"don't want it to end," sapnap replied, squirming slightly when dream's eyebrows knitted together out of frustration. he wanted to enjoy this moment for as long as possible, before they were doomed to have to talk about it, to talk about them. 

dream sighed, his mind depicting all of the wishful thoughts that were flying through it. if he prodded at just the right places, he was sure he could get sapnap to let him make this moment more sensual.

"let me touch myself with you, sir? then your pleasure doesn't have to end."

though the other couldn't see him, sapnap still lifted his head up in a dizzying frenzy, staring at the silent boy on the other line. he was biting the inside of his cheek with desperate -- almost puppy dog-like eyes. 

"fine," sapnap uttered through gritted teeth, staring menacingly at the other as he awaited his next pleading sentence.

dream looked down, barely containing his excitement as he continued speaking, letting his hands drop from his forearms and into his lap, "camera on too?" 

with an annoyed grin on his face, the texan leaned forward and grabbed ahold of his mouse, moving the cursor until it landed on discord's camera icon, hastily clicking on it and then leaning back.

dream smiled when he saw the other, hair disheveled and sweat seeping through his thin hoodie. he looked absolutely destroyed, like he was seconds away from ruining his pretty shorts. 

"i should get you like this more often," dream half-joked, hastily slipping his dark sweatpants past his hips and halfway down his thighs, allowing them to rest as his striped boxers exposed themselves to the other.

sapnap barked out a laugh, taking his bottom teeth between his teeth as he stared at dream's exposed thighs, milky and littered with an assortment of different light patches. they enhanced the red tint that had formed over the boy's inner thighs from all of the squirming he'd been doing. "i already get you like this often."

dream choked out a whine, fingers teasing his aching cock as he stared at sapnap. he'd noticed that the other boy's lips were torn, looking red in the light. his bandana long was forgotten and draped loosely over one of his thighs, wrapping around it almost seductively. "want you so bad, sap."

the other boy smiled wider at that, resting his face on his palms and staring at the other with a pleased expression. he noted that he'd have to change later, a dark spot growing more evident the longer he ignored it in favor of watching the other.

"talk to me," dream demanded weakly, wrapping his hand around his dick and gasping at the sudden pressure.

"mm, i don't know if i will," sapnap giggled, leaning back in his seat and gripping himself with more force than he had the entire night, eyes swamped and thoughts limited to one person in particular. 

dream huffed, squirming in his seat and aggressively pushing his bottoms down until they fell to his ankles and off onto the floor, flicking his head to the side to get his hair out of his face as he positioned his free hand on the crevice of his inner thigh, rubbing small circles into it and sighing at the familiar feeling that was slowly seeping into his gut.   
  
sapnap moaned on the other line, angled in a way that would come off as foolish to anyone but dream. he was staring possessively at the small folds on dream's stomach, wanting nothing more than kiss between the crevices of his ribs and line his bellybutton with hickies. 

the wavy-haired boy cried cried out as he continued to touch himself, the sheer thought of licking at his plush thighs and easing down until he had a mouthful of dream's ass in his mouth enough to make him start vocalizing the sin that was plaguing his brain. 

"'wanna fuck your thighs," sapnap breathed, "wanna rub up against you and make you beg for my cum just so that i can force you to lap it all up and spit it out in my mouth."

dream nodded, using his thumb to collect the pre-cum from his tip, rubbing it down his length and smirked at the twitch that rolled through the other's body. "please, that'd make your nose bleed." 

"imagine how good you'd look with cute little hearts on your chest. hearts drawn with my blood," sapnap cooed, watching as dream tensed and jerked his hand downwards with more force. "you like that?" 

dream groaned, using his thumb and pointer finger to nip at his inner thighs, looking down to ensure that they were hard enough to serve as a reminder in the coming days. "i want all of you, sir!" 

"all of me?" sapnap repeated, grin only widening as he felt himself nearing release. a sense of pride swelled in his chest at the sight of dream, knowing that he was now the only one that had the privilege of seeing dream in the state that he was. 

dream moaned deliciously, his neck straining as he lolled it to the side in submission. his height wasn't a concern of his right now; sapnap had always had a way of making him feel small anyway, with his merciless flirting and only deepening voice. " _all_ of you!"

"only me?" the texan questioned, the sudden need for closure and an outlet for his possessiveness presenting himself in front of him. it wasn't like the other boy was in a relationship or even talking to anyone. he just needed to be sure.

dream let his eyes flutter open, tears rolling down his cheeks as he stared at sapnap, a cocky smile on his face, _"shit -_ only you, baby."

sapnap chuckled deviously, allowing himself to finally shove his hand into his shorts and into his boxers, moaning delightedly at the contact.

"cum with me," dream begged, starting to lose his composure as he bucked into his hand and spread his legs so that the other could see his damaged thighs better. 

sapnap's cheeks flushed at this, losing himself in the romantic undertones of his tone. he muttered out a barely-coherent response, too-far gone to think of anything but the way dream's calves would quiver and lock around his neck as he came. 

the thought of being able to wear the taller boy like a necklace whenever he wanted -- _wherever he wanted --_ pleased him more than he'd like to admit. dream was like his new pet, a new thing to hug up on and drag around to placed he'd never wanted to go without him. 

"'m happy," sapnap mumbled, his hair growing staticky the longer he shoved himself up against his chair. "hold on, honey." 

dream, on the other hand, shook his head. "faster, pandas," he urged, slowing down slightly to delay his inevitable orgasm until his partner was ready. he was slumped and entirely out-of-it, ready to snap at the other if he didn't hurry up. "cmon."

"so close," sapnap said through the gaps of his gritted teeth, the harsh chain that had rapped itself around his orgasm slowly diminishing as he found himself nearly toppling over. "f-fuck."

within seconds the two of them were coming together, sapnap's thighs quivering and dream's mouth ajar, mindless noises coming out of the both of them. explosive spurts of cum found themselves swimming in a pool around his stomach, on his chest, on his neck, and around his hands. he continued to mindlessly babble as he calmed down, praising sapnap and repeating _"thank you"_ and _"all yours"_ more than he'd like to admit.

sapnap, on the other hand, was staring at his bandana with a confused expression on his face. he peeled it off of his thigh, flinging it to the side and laughing contently as he reached forward for the tissues that he kept on his desk. "you're dumb, clay." 

dream giggled in response to this, allowing himself to bathe in his own fluids and watching as sapnap cleaned his abdomen off, desperately scraping at his shorts in attempt to get the stain off of them. 

he slowly reached up with a small smile, letting his dick go limp and running his finger through the pool that had formed around his stomach, lifting it up and watching as some of it slipped back onto his chest. with a soft sigh, he brought it to his mouth, taking the fingertip into his mouth and cleaning it of seed as though his life depended on it.

sapnap looked at him in shock, inhaling slowly before tearing his eyes away, standing up to throw his tissues away. "i loathe you."  
  
"you love me," dream corrected. 

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i'm not very proud of this one ahaa. i'll definitely drop better shit eventually. i occasionally post writing updates on twitter. btw!(@/whineagain if you're interested! [new acc so it most definitely looks a little bare])


End file.
